Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to radar systems, and more specifically relate to tracking of objects in radar systems.
Description of the Related Art
A new class of safety systems, referred to as advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), has been introduced into automobiles to reduce human operation error. Such systems may provide functionality such as rear-view facing cameras, electronic stability control, and vision-based pedestrian detection systems. ADAS systems are enabled by smart sensors based primarily on millimeter-wave (mmWave) automotive radar systems. Such radar systems may employ frequency-modulated continuous wave (FMCW) transmissions, which provide wide transmit bandwidth and high average power output.
In an automotive radar system, one or more radar sensors may be used to detect and determine positions of objects around a vehicle as well as the speeds of the detected objects relative to the vehicle. A processing unit in the radar system may determine the appropriate action needed, e.g., to avoid a collision or to reduce collateral damage, based on signals generated by the radar sensors. Current automotive radar systems are capable of detecting objects and obstacles around a vehicle, the position of any detected objects and obstacles relative to the vehicle, and the velocity of any detected objects and obstacles relative to the vehicle. Tracking of detected objects may also be provided. Object tracking is complicated by multiple objects leaving and entering the vicinity of the vehicle either due to movement of the vehicle or movement of the objects.